The Runaway
by HYPERFocused
Summary: Ryan wasn't the first troubled teenaged boy Sandy Cohen brought home. Crossover with Smallville. Light slash. First posted on LJ
1. Chapter 1

Sandy Cohen loved his job. True, the hours were long, the pay a travesty, and the thanks from his clients small, but he didn't care. Knowing he could help people in desperate circumstances made it all worth it. Being able to give something real to his community assuaged the guilt he felt about the wasteful and indulgent lifestyle he and his family shared.

He had ample opportunity to work at a more prestigious location. Kirsten would have been thrilled to have him on hand for the Newport Group. That would have meant being in much too close proximity with her father, which is one reason Sandy had held firm to his objection. And certainly there were several other firms who would be happy to have Sandy Cohen's impassioned and knowledgeable defense style in their corner. So far, Sandy wasn't biting. He much preferred defending young delinquents without a penny to their names, to the rich riff-raff of Newport Beach and its surroundings.

It was nearly 4:00 when the paperwork for his next case came in. He'd been having a relatively slow day, and his mind was wandering to the waves. It had been an awesome morning. Sandy just wished he could get Seth interested in surfing, or heck, get him away from the Playstation and comic books. Despite his enjoyment of his solitary pursuits, the poor kid had to be lonely. Sandy couldn't remember the last time he'd had a friend over. He wasn't even sure he could name any of Seth's friends. As nice a kid as Seth was, it was a shame he was alone all the time.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Sandy opened case number 53736, and began to read. Like all police reports, Sandy knew this couldn't be the whole story. He hoped the young man in question would allow him to help. Clearly he was meant for better things than juvenile detention. His scores were in the highest percentile range, and it was obvious that with the right encouragement he could really make something of his life. By the time Sandy finished reading the young man's file, he knew this wasn't going to be his usual case.

Choice 1

Kent, Clark Jerome. Age 16. Fighting, property damage in excess of $5,000. Truancy. Clark had run away from home a month ago, leaving his family's farm in Kansas for California. His file was extensive, but apparently nothing had stuck. He was a good kid who'd been caught up in a lot of bad situations. Sandy wondered just how he had gotten himself into this one.

When the guard showed the young man in, Sandy was surprised. Clark was tall and strapping, with wavy black hair, and wide greenish eyes. He looked more like twenty-five than sixteen, but there was something about him that spoke of innocence and youth. It made Sandy believe he really was Seth's age.

It worried him. If Clark had come out to California to seek his fortune as an actor or model, Sandy could easily imagine him in a catalog, or on the screen. But realistically, Sandy knew the chances were more likely the young man would end up trading away his innocence, and sense of self worth. He had just the kind of look that could get him in serious trouble. Sandy remembered how out of place he'd felt arriving in California at sixteen. Sure, he'd fallen in love with the place, but it had taken some adjustment. Berkeley was nothing like the Bronx. A kid from Smallville, Kansas would be completely out of his element.

Clark had only been in California for a day and a half, and already he regretted it. His month in Metropolis was the closest thing to hell he could imagine, except perhaps for being back in Smallville, with his parents mourning the loss of their real child, and Lex - gone.. No matter how good the Red Kryptonite had made him feel, it couldn't make him forget what he's done, not completely. And he just kept making it worse. As if a bag full of cash could solve things. It was only dumb luck, and his own freakish nature that made it possible for him to break into that ATM so easily, and not get caught. Besides making him a little high, and a lot reckless, the red K seemed to make him stupid.

Buying that sports car had been a rush, but it only lasted a little while. It didn't feel right, driving it alone. He'd thought it would take away the empty feeling inside him, but it just made him even more aware of how much he missed Lex.

The new clothes didn't help either. Sure, they made him look like somebody else, but he still felt like the same mix of dorky farm kid and creepy alien inside. Only now he had to add 'murderer' to the mix. Or whatever it was one called it when you were responsible for your mother's miscarriage. Clark figured his new lawyer would know.

This wasn't the first time he'd been arrested, not by far. But this time it was different. This wasn't the Smallville jail, where he might feel uncomfortable, even scared, but he was usually sure he wouldn't be kept long. This was serious business. He had no one on his side, no one who knew he was a good kid. He didn't even have Lex to rely on, this time.

"I'm Sandy Cohen, and you're Clark, right?" Clark nodded, and shook his lawyer's proffered hand. "I've been assigned to represent you. I've read the preliminaries, so just give me a few minutes more to skim the rest of this, and we can get started."

Clark studied the man as he flipped through Clark's file. He was compact, with dark hair and eyebrows that were startling in their thickness. Clark had a flash of amusement, thinking that Lex's father would covet a pair for himself.

"I must admit, this report doesn't make a lot of sense. It says here that you broke into a home, picked up a Mr. Frank Baroli, and threw him through a wall?. Surely you can tell me a more plausible story than this Officer - let's see - Havers has done." Sandy looked expectantly up at Clark, who flushed, unsure how the hell he was going to explain his actions.

He decided to go with the truth, at least as much as he could. "I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill her."

"Who?"

"The guy. Frank. He was going to shoot his girlfriend. I heard him talking about it." Clark shuddered as he remembered the man's angry words. "That little bitch questions me again and she's going to get my gun, and this time it's going to be the one with bullets." Clark couldn't even think about what the man had said next; much less tell it to Mr. Cohen.

"Where were you when you overheard this?"

"In the park across the street."

"You're telling me you were able to hear a man threaten someone from within his own home while you were several hundred yards away? You must have super-hearing, or more likely a listening device."

"Yeah. I like to know what's going on." Clark was perfectly happy to let the man think he had some Sharper Image type gadget that let him listen in on people's conversations. No, that was more Lex's style.

"That still doesn't explain why you thought it was all right to break into the house yourself, instead of calling the police. What the hell were you thinking?" Mr. Cohen asked, with an exasperated tone that reminded Clark of his own father.

"I could tell it was a bad area. I was right there. I didn't think the cops would get there in time." He was glad he'd used his speed to get rid of his bullet-ridden shirt before the cops broke in. That would have been a lot harder to explain.

"You've got some kind of Superhero complex, don't you?" Mr. Cohen asked him. "I see in your file that you've been in the wrong place at the right time for a lot of suspicious activities. You've sure seen a lot of crime for a small town farm boy."

"No, Mr. Cohen. It isn't on purpose, exactly. I just want my friends to be safe. Smallville's pretty nice, but it's got more than its fair share of trouble."

"Like you stepped in on today? Is that why you ran away? Does your father hurt your mother, or you? And you can call me Sandy, if you'd like."

"God, no! My dad's not like that. He hates me now, but for good reason. I left because I'm more trouble than I'm worth. If it weren't for me, my parents would be happy. It's all my fault. My mother... There was supposed to be a baby. Their baby, not some stupid foundling like me." He couldn't go on, thinking about how sad she must be, and his father's last words to him.

"Your mother loves you, and your father wants you to come home."

"Did you talk to them? How do you know?"

"Not personally, no. They've been notified of your whereabouts but they aren't forcing you to come home. I do know they want you there. I'm a parent myself. I've got a sixteen-year-old son, Seth. And I know if he ran away, no matter what he'd done - or thought he'd done - I would rather die myself than lose him."

"He's probably a good kid, though. You wouldn't say that if I were your son. I'm sorry; I can't go home yet. Besides, don't I have to stay here?"

"I hope not. Let me see what I can find out. This really isn't the place for a kid like you." Sandy excused himself for a moment as the guard who had dealt with Clark motioned him over, looking at Clark and shaking his head.

Choice 2

Clark watched as his lawyer spoke at length to the guard, his eyebrows raising higher and higher, until Clark was tempted to laugh. He stopped himself, knowing it was just nervous tension. After a while, Sandy came back to the table, smiling.

"Most of the charges have been dropped. This Frank Boreli apparently has a history of filing false claims, as well as domestic abuse. Besides, I knew his statement didn't make any sense. No kid could do that much damage without some serious wrecking tools."

"Oh, thank God." Clark said, relieved. He didn't correct the lawyer's misperceptions.

"There'll still be a fine, and you're going to have to be released into some sort of guardianship until we can send you home."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself," Clark told him. There was no way he was going back to Kansas, not after what he'd done. It's not like his dad wanted him there anyway. A month on Red K, and Clark could still remember every word Jonathan had said, and just how much disgust had been in his eyes. He never wanted to see that again.

"Well, I can't just let you go, and as a parent myself, I wouldn't think of sending you back into that hell hole if I had a choice in the matter." Sandy pointed to the jail. "Trust me, you don't want to spend any more time in Juvenile Detention."

"I don't really want to go back there either." Clark admitted. Not that he couldn't handle himself, but the place was creepy. Even the Metropolis lock-up seemed like Mayberry in comparison. Suddenly, Clark was more homesick than he'd been since he left. He didn't think it was just the loss of the ring, either.

"Well, I can't just let you back out on the streets. And no matter what, it'll take a little time to get you back home where you belong. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you. I know I would be if my son pulled a stunt like that." Sandy frowned at him, the same expression Clark had seen on his own father's face when Clark pulled a dumb move. A minorly dumb move. The last look Jonathan had given him had left Clark chilled, and sent him off on the path that took him to California.

"I'm not going back home. My parents are better off without me. I only ever cause them trouble."

"You know that's not true, Clark," Sandy said. "I talked to them. They love you, and they need you more than ever, now that the farm's in trouble." He told Clark what Jonathan had said, the auction was in a few days; they'd been turned down for another loan. Damn. He hadn't known what was going on with the farm, but he shouldn't have been surprised. That was his fault, too.

The one thing he had been useful for - using his gifts to keep the farm running - he'd stopped doing. Not only had he caused his mother's miscarriage, he'd ruined their whole lives. Destroyed both their pasts and their future.

It was too late for the baby, but maybe it wasn't too late for the farm. No matter how scared he was, Clark was going to have to go home now, to see if he could somehow salvage things. He just couldn't do it yet. He had to pull himself together, somehow.

"Look, why don't you come home with me for tonight?" Sandy suggested. "We've got tons of room, and I'll feel better knowing you're not getting yourself in trouble. You could probably use a decent meal, and a good night's sleep."

Clark didn't know how comfortable he felt with that idea. Sandy was nice, but he probably didn't really want some dumb kid crashing at his home. And it wasn't like Clark could be hurt if he slept outside for a night. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Wouldn't your wife be concerned about her safety?"

"Clark, you were arrested because you saved a woman's life. Admittedly, your methods may have been misguided, but I think we'll risk it. Anyway, scared kids fresh off the Kansas farm are hardly the stuff of nightmares. I think Kirsten can handle it. And I know Seth will be glad to have company more his speed."

"If you're sure... That would be nice." Clark gave in. It was true, he could use a break. He knew he had to go home, but he wasn't quite ready to just run home and face things. Besides, he couldn't explain to Sandy that he didn't need to worry about taking the bus, or getting a flight back.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's see about getting your stuff back, and getting you out of here. I'll be right back." Sandy went to talk to the guard again, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts. He came back a few minutes later, holding a cumpled paper bag. "I think we're going to have to stop and pick you up some new clothes. These have had it." He held up the button down shirt and jeans Clark had been wearing, both were dirty and torn. "Kirsten always says there's no one tougher on clothes than a teenage boy."

"My mom says that too. I go through clothes really fast. She had to learn to sew when I was a little kid." Clark had a flash of himself at age eight, squirming while his mother pinned a shirt on him. Light blue plaid, she'd bought a bolt of it on sale, and used it for everything. Shirts for him and his father, a nightgown for her, and even curtains for the kitchen. God, he missed her, and missed being so carefree. "But I don't have that much money. Is there a Wal-Mart nearby? They might have something cheap enough. Or a Good Will?"

"Seth's the thrift shop expert. But don't worry about it. We'll stop at a department store. You hang on to your money."

"Thanks, Sandy. I don't suppose you want me coming home with you looking like that. I really would like to get out of the jumpsuit. I promise I'll pay you back, for everything."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'm just glad I can help."

They stopped at a J.C Penney's not far from the Courthouse, where Sandy asked him for his sizes. "I'll just run in for you, if that's okay. Unless you wanted to go in too? I just figured you probably wouldn't." Sandy gestured to the orange jumpsuit.

"No, that's fine. I'll wait here." Sandy nodded, and walked off towards the store. Clark looked into the bag with his old clothes, the evidence of the damage he'd caused to so many lives. He almost couldn't believe he'd worn the stuff.

The wait for Sandy to come back took longer than Clark expected, or maybe he was just tired. They were back on the road by the time he woke up again. He watched the run down houses and cracked parking lots go by, noticing how different they seemed even from Metropolis. Poverty did not look the same all over, but the sense of desperation was universal. He found himself nodding off now and again, listening to the even cadences of Sandy's voice, telling him about life in California, how he'd felt like an alien when he'd first arrived from New York, but one look at a feisty blonde named Kirsten, and Sandy knew he was home. By the time the car pulled into the expensive ocean-side subdivision, Clark knew he was in another world.

"So, this is home." Sandy told him. "Kirsten's still stuck at work, and Seth is probably off somewhere on his skateboard, but they shouldn't be too long. Why don't you take a shower and get changed. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Sandy showed him the pool house, pointing out the bathroom and grabbing a set of towels from the small linen closet.

"This is really beautiful," Clark told him, looking around. It was. He loved the way the setting sun turned the white stucco orange, and colored the water of the pool. It was a lot smaller than Lex's, but it looked warm and inviting anyway. Something about the place made him feel peaceful.

It was the best hot shower he'd had in months, Clark thought. He looked down at his now smooth chest, still surprised not to see the angry raised symbol burned into his skin. It had disappeared when Clark smashed his fist into Frank Boreli's brick wall, shattering the red Kryptonite ring. Being without its affect on him really hadn't changed much. He just felt guiltier, but it's not like he ran home the way he could have.

He was just drying off his hair - remembering to return the temperature back to human normal - when he heard the pool house door swing open, and a voice say "Hey, Clark?". He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to see who it was. "My dad says dinner will be ready in ten... oh my God!"

Funny, that was Clark's exact thought, the first time he saw Seth Cohen. Because Seth was the spitting image of Justin Gaines, the former Smallville High cartoonist turned clairvoyant freak. Justin had gone after Chloe, and then he'd gone after Chloe, and Clark, with just about every implement that could possibly be used as a weapon. Clark had had to block a thrown chainsaw with his body. Justin saw it smash into pieces. Luckily he wasn't in a position to talk about it to anyone who would believe him, having been committed to Belle Reve Asylum shortly thereafter. Therefore, it was highly improbable he was standing in front of Clark in Newport Beach California, wearing a light green T-shirt with a picture of a Pine tree air freshener, and an open-mouthed gape.

"You must be Seth. Sandy told me about you." Clark held out his hand.

"Well, that might not bode well, depending on what he said. But yeah. Wow. You're not at all what I expected. Not that I should have expected anything in particular. Or not. Anyway, hi." Seth got all this out in the span of time it took him to shake Clark's hand, leaving Clark to wonder if maybe he had some sort of super vocal powers, or was just hyperactive. It was oddly endearing.

"He said you were a really cool kid, and that I'd like you." Clark told him, smiling. Seth shook his head, and grinned back.

"Oh, please, dude. My dad said I was cool? I mean I know he hasn't seen 'cool' himself since Brian Wilson was sane, but even he knows I'm a dork extraordinaire. What did he really say?"

Clark laughed. He really did like this kid. "He said you were smart and funny and sweet, and he didn't get why you don't have more friends."

"Because 'smart, funny and sweet' don't get a guy as far in Newport as one would think. God, that makes me sound minty."

"Minty?"

"Never mind. Anyway, you should get dressed. There's really only a small window when whatever Mom picked up will be edible. Just be glad she didn't try and cook."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Nobody cooked as well as his mom, anyway.

"Dude, she'd probably burn the sushi."

"I don't know, that might be good," Clark said. "I tend to like my fish cooked." He picked up the bag with his new clothes, and went back into the bathroom to finish dressing. "I'll be right out."

When Seth led Clark into the main house, his first thought was how much his father would hate it. He was sure it was the height of Southern California decorative fashion, but there was something bland about it. Clark much preferred his family's farmhouse, with its warm woods, to the cold white of this place. For that matter, he liked Lex's mansion more, with its ridiculous imported stones from Scotland. It might just be that all this sun and sea made Clark homesick.

Sandy was in the kitchen, his arm around an attractive blonde when Clark and Seth walked in. "Clark!" Sandy said. "You're looking a lot better, kiddo. Have you met my beautiful babe?"

He kissed her on the cheek, causing Seth to blush and say, "Dad, please. Spare a thought for the young minds here." Clark knew how he felt, remembering similar moments witnessed with his own parents. Secretly, he kind of liked knowing his mom and dad still cared about each other enough to kiss.

"No Sir, I haven't yet." Clark said. "You must be Mrs. Cohen. I'm Clark. I appreciate your allowing me in your home."

"It's nice to meet you, Clark. Call me Kirsten. Sandy told me a little about your situation. He said that woman has you to thank for her safety. That's really very commendable."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Kirsten." Clark tried to explain what had happened. "I just don't like seeing women in danger. My friend Chloe says I've got a hero complex."

"Well, sounds like she's right. Though I don't know what would make a nice young man like you run away in the first place."

Clark didn't know what to say to that, so he just shrugged and changed the subject. "Can I help with dinner? Maybe set the table or something?"

"Way to suck up, Dude." Seth said, jabbing him in the side and laughing. "You're going to make me look bad."

"You could learn a thing or two from Clark, Seth." Sandy countered. "Except for that whole 'running away from home' thing. If you ever pull that kind of stunt I will hunt you down and kill you." He reached out to cuff Seth lightly on the head, then hugged him until Seth squirmed away.

Dinner turned out to be Mexican, carried in from the car by Seth and Sandy, while he and Kirsten set the table. She asked him about Kansas, life on the farm, and high school; putting him quickly at ease. Despite looking nothing like his mother, or any mother he'd known in Smallville for that matter, Kirsten's concern and interest made Clark feel more at home.

"Why don't you guys find something to amuse yourselves," Sandy suggested after they'd eaten. That sounded like a good idea.

"Do you like Playstation?" Seth asked him. He nodded.

They played a few rounds of Grand Theft Auto, Seth winning each time. It made him miss both Pete and Lex, a love for the game being one of their few shared traits. Clark didn't tell Seth that his mother had forbidden him to buy the game himself. He could hear her voice in his head. "We're not encouraging our good son to emulate that sort of behavior." If she only knew.

When Seth noticed Clark yawning a little while later, he started to put away the game, and the bags of junk food he'd brought out for them to snack on while playing. "Dude, it's been a long day for you, hasn't it? I didn't mean to keep you up. I was just having so much fun. I'll go now, and let you sleep."

"Thanks, Seth. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out some more, and you can show me the neighborhood."

"I'd like that." Seth smiled.

Clark slept better than he'd expected, even though the futon was harder than his own bed at home. It sure beat the cot in the jail cell. He woke up to sunlight streaming in, giving him energy. Apparently it had a similar effect on Seth, who came bounding in while Clark was just getting up.

"Dude, you're awake. Excellent. Dad thought maybe you'd like to go surfing before he had to go to work - that's his big thing - and I was hoping I could get you out on a skateboard later. You know, the whole California experience."

"Sounds good. I've never surfed, though. It isn't really big in Kansas." Clark laughed.

"But you've been on a skateboard, right?"

"Yeah, I used to ride all the time."

"Cool!" Seth was thrilled. Sandy was even more thrilled to hear Clark was interested in a surfing lesson. Apparently it really wasn't Seth's thing at all. He preferred to sail, and promised to take Clark out on his Catamaran after the surfing lesson.

Clark had been right. He wasn't very good at surfing, but he could see why people found it exhilarating. Sandy looked good out there on the waves, like he really knew what he was doing. It was pretty cool.

The skating was fun, too. Seth showed him the pier where everyone hung out. It had been a long time since Clark had been on a skateboard. He wasn't even sure where his had gone. Seth's exuberance for the sport was contagious. Clark had changed so much since those days. Watching Seth skate made Clark miss the kid he'd used to be. For a few hours that day, Seth made him forget what Clark had become, and Clark was thankful.

Sandy and Kirsten, Clark and Seth, and Seth's creepy grandfather were sitting down to dinner that night when Clark heard the knock at the door. Sandy's "Oh, I wonder who that could be?" sounded fake to Clark's ears. He was sure it was his dad or mom, or worse, both of them, come to drag him home by the ears like an errant child. Of course he was an errant child, but he didn't like to think of himself that way. It made him feel more like six, than sixteen. Almost seventeen.

He decided against using his X-ray vision to get an early check on who it was. Ignorance could be bliss for a few moments more. He really liked it here in Newport, or at least he liked it at the Cohens. Seth was fun, and dorky in a way that made Clark feel a little cooler. Clark wished he'd had a friend like that in Smallville. Actually, if he let himself think about it further, he could imagine Seth being more than a friend. He was pretty cute, without being a psychopath like Justin. Or whatever Justin was. Lex would probably know the correct term, though Clark doubted the freak part of Justin's make-up would be covered in a textbook.

Seth was certainly a lot easier to decipher than Lex. He wore his heart on the sleeve of his T-shirt. Clark bet he wouldn't have to second-guess Seth all the time. And if it ever came down to Seth finding out his secret, Clark thought it would be because Clark told him, not because Seth or his family had him researched like some kind of science project.

Seth was uncomplicated, and easy-going. Clark wondered why he had such a dorky reputation. Back in Smallville, he would have fit right in. Sure, not with the football jocks, but Clark could easily imagine him working on the Torch with Chloe, or helping Lana with special events at the Talon. And the way he talked about Summer, and followed her around, reminded Clark how he used to be with Lana. Of course if Seth had someone like Lex in his life, someone with whom he had an instant connection, things would be different. Though come to think of it, a young billionaire mogul wouldn't be so far out of Seth's normal worldview. It was finding a bond with someone everyone thought was nothing like you that made such a relationship unusual, and remarkable.

Not that it mattered anymore. Even Clark had to admit Lex was gone. All searches had been called off. The authorities had found nothing. No little black box, no wreckage. And even Helen had had little to say about the whole thing.

Really, it was just something else for which Clark could blame himself. If he hadn't been trying to escape Smallville, and everything he'd done to wreck his life there, and ruin his family, he might have used his powers and been some help on the search. He didn't know how, exactly, but he would have done anything to bring Lex home. Instead he'd run away, and caused problems for people in two different states.

He couldn't be entirely sorry about losing control here in California, though. That guy was bad news, and Clark was glad he wouldn't be bothering his girlfriend anymore. It probably said something weird about him, that even when he was under the influence of Red K, his heroic instincts still kicked in.

Clark didn't have very long to ponder any of this, because Sandy was yelling for him. It was time to face his doom. An angry Jonathan, or a hurt and disappointed Martha.Either way, Clark wasn't going to super-speed to the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Clark heard that familiar, rough velvet voice, he could barely stop himself from doing just that. Decorum be damned, he rushed into Lex's arms, hugging him tightly. Clark knew it was impossible, but it seemed like Lex squeezed back just as hard. "It's all right, Clark. Everything's going to be fine," Lex told him. And for the first time in months, Clark could believe it.

"Lex, I thought " - he could barely say it - "we thought you were dead." Clark pulled away slightly to look Lex over. Lex was bruised and sunburned, and scraped raw in more than one place. Clark thought he had never looked more beautiful. He wanted to kiss Lex's chapped lips, and give Lex a thorough once-over. It was only knowing the whole Cohen family was just a room away that stopped him from doing so.

For his part, Lex looked like he wanted to do the same. "I've got more lives than a cat, Clark. Besides, if I died, I'd never have been able to find you, and get this reaction."

"God, Lex. I've been so scared, and all I wanted to do was talk to you. I've done so many things I'm not proud of. If you knew..." Clark was ashamed. Sure, he'd been under the influence of Red K, but that was no real excuse. What would Lex think when he found out how he'd spent his summer? Even more, how much would Lex hate him when he heard Clark had been responsible for the death of his baby brother or sister? At least Julian had had a chance to be born, and Lex hadn't had anything to do with the poor infant's untimely death.

Now we have even more in common, Clark thought. Our fathers both hate us, and wish that the other child had lived, instead. He only had a moment to consider this, as Sandy called out to them, "Clark, why don't you bring your friend into the dining room and introduce him to the rest of us. See if he wants some salmon. Rosa's put out another plate."

"Sorry, Sandy. We'll be right in," Clark said, leading Lex into the dining room. He began his introductions. "This is Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, and their son Seth. Over there is Kirsten's father..."

"Caleb Nichol. We've met." Lex interrupted, with the tone of voice Clark had mostly only heard when Lex was addressing someone for whom he had little regard, or respect. "And I'm well acquainted with Hailey." He addressed her directly, his disdainful attitude gone. "I'm glad to see you looking so healthy again." She flushed, and Clark wondered what the circumstances of their first meeting had been. He could venture a guess.

"You guys know each other?" Clark asked, surprised.

"Actually, Clark, I'm acquainted with Caleb, Hailey, and Seth. Though this is the first time I've met Seth in person. Caleb and my father have been business rivals for years. And I met Hailey at one of his Christmas parties several years ago. It was too short a meeting, unfortunately, but I'm glad to see she's still a lovely young woman." Hailey smiled at him, and Clark was once again impressed at the smooth way Lex had with women. And men. And aliens.

"Well, it's no wonder this young man turned to crime, if this is the company he keeps," Caleb said, looking at Clark like he was a bug under his foot. "Luthor is as dirty as his father, I'm sure."

"Dad!" Kirsten chastised. "Clark is a good kid, and he and Lex are both guests, and will be treated accordingly."

"Well, I hope you won't make a habit of allowing your husband to bring home delinquents, Kiki." He glared at Sandy. "I knew there would be trouble the first time I met you, Sandy, and you've never proved me wrong."

"Caleb, this isn't the time for this discussion. Dinner's getting cold, and this whole situation is none of your concern. I'm sorry, Clark. Lex. Why don't you sit down and eat, guys?" Sandy pointed to the empty seats next to Seth.

"Thank you, sir," Lex said. "It looks delicious." Clark caught the tiny grimace Lex made when he looked at his plate, but didn't think anyone else did. After all this time stuck on an island, Clark wasn't surprised Lex balked at eating more seafood

"So, Lex. It looks like you've been through a bit of an ordeal. Are you feeling all right now?" Kirsten asked. "We'd seen the news coverage of your crash, but the reports said you hadn't been found."

"Yes, well, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Clark could hear him laughing under his breath, and was glad Lex felt well enough to make jokes. He suspected it was more a matter of 'laughing instead of crying', however.

"Thank God for that," Clark said, squeezing Lex's hand under the table. "But I still want to hear the whole story."

"And I want to hear yours. Sounds like we've both had an interesting summer." Lex ran his hand down Clark's thigh, causing Clark to choke a little around his potato. "I've missed you, Clark. I can't wait to bring you home." Clark noticed Seth's disappointed look at this declaration. He and Seth had bonded pretty quickly, once Clark got over Seth's uncanny resemblance to Justin. If Seth had lived in Smallville, Clark knew they would have been friends. It was too bad he had to leave so soon.

"I've missed you, too, Lex. I don't suppose there's any chance you want to stay in California, is there? I'm not sure I'm ready to face my parents just yet."

"Clark, it'll be fine. Unlike my father, your parents love you. You know they do." Lex reassured him. "Anyway, you know you'll always have a home with me, if there was a problem. I just don't think you'll need it."

"Thanks, Lex." Clark smiled at him, feeling a little better. Then he thought about something Lex had said earlier, that had slipped by with all the commotion during Caleb's outburst. "Hey, you never said how you and Seth know each other."

"Oh, yes.

"We met in a comics chat online," Lex told him. If he didn't know better, Clark could almost believe he was blushing. But then Clark didn't know Lex did chatrooms. All in all, this was turning out to be a very educational day.

"Dude, you're WarriorAngel22!" Seth said, recognition dawning.

"And you're EmoGeek14", Lex responded. "I knew this address sounded familiar when Clark's parents first gave it to me.

"Yeah, Lex -wow, man, I had no idea - bought my copy of Devilicus Special Number 2." Seth looked at Lex again. "Thanks for the excellent feedback rating, man. You really are happy with it?"

"Yes, the transaction was satisfactory. I'd be happy to conduct business with you again." Lex put on his best professional voice, as if the reminder that twenty-two wasn't that far off from being a kid was a bit much to take.

"Oh, well, good. You know, I really wish Clark didn't have to go. You either. Hey! Maybe you guys could stay for Comic Con?" Seth looked hopeful, but Lex was already shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but it just isn't practical. Clark's parents need him home, and I need to get back to work before people think I'm incompetent. Besides, there's a reason I do all my Warrior Angel collecting online. I'm a little too high profile to show up at conventions." Lex laughed, and Clark had to agree he had a point.

"I wish I could stay, Seth. I really wish I could stay. But Lex is right. Besides, he came all this way out here to bring me home. I'm kind of amazed he was willing to get on a plane in the first place, not to mention get so near the ocean." Clark squeezed Lex's hand under the table. "That was incredibly brave."

"Yes, well, as your dad would say, it was time to get back on the horse." Lex laced his fingers with Clark's. "Besides, I had incentive. I've missed you, Clark, more than I can say."

"But not as much as you missed Helen, I'm sure." Clark didn't know why he said that. Jealousy, he supposed. Lex had explained why he was going to marry her, and Clark had tried to be supportive. It didn't mean he had to like it, though.

"Not so much, no. Realizing one's new bride might have had a hand in the plane crash does tend to put a bit of a damper on the romance." Shit. Clark had never cottoned up to Helen, but he'd thought it was because her closeness to his secret made him wary, not because he thought she would actually hurt Lex. Quite the opposite. He thought she would make Lex happy, and then where would Clark be? Sometimes Clark was a selfish jerk, he thought.

"Dude, are you serious? Your wife tried to kill you? That's like something you'd see on General Hospital."

Lex laughed, leaving Clark to wonder when Lex had ever had time to watch soap operas. "Helena Cassidine has nothing on Dr. Helen Bryce." Understanding Clark's puzzled look, he turned to him and said, "There wasn't much to do when I was in the hospital as a boy besides watch soap operas and game shows."

"Why does this not surprise me, Luthor?" Caleb put his two cents in. "I'm sure there are people lining up with intent to do you harm." From everything Clark had seen, that was entirely too accurate.

"This is hardly pleasant dinner conversation, Dad," Kirsten chided. 'I'm sorry, Lex. That sounds like an awful situation, and you're a mensch to come out here to help your friend after going through all that."

"Mensch? Honey, I'm so proud!" Sandy told her.

"Thank you, Kirsten. I'm glad I can do something for the Kents. They've got a habit of saving me, it was time to return the favor." Clark waited for him to bring up the bridge incident, but he didn't. Instead he told them about Earl Jenkins, a story that didn't require either of them to lie. Clark wondered who Lex was protecting by keeping mum about the most important event in their lives, but he was grateful Lex cared enough to do it.

"That sounds like our Clark," Sandy said. "Leaping headlong into danger, coming to the rescue."

"A regular super-hero," Seth piped in. Clark looked at him. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet for the past little while, watching the interplay between Clark and Lex, and backing away like he knew he was about to be excluded. It made Clark sad. He'd often felt like an outsider himself - even before he found out he was an alien - and he hated seeing that in a nice kid like Seth. He shot Seth a grin.

"Well, I don't know about that. You won't see me in a cape anytime soon."

"Only if it was made out of flannel," Lex joked.

"The Adventures of Plaid Man!" Seth added. Clark gave them both dirty looks. He was starting to think he'd leave them to each other.

Kirsten changed the subject by announcing dessert. "We've got lemon sorbet, fresh fruit, and I think there's still half an apple pie in the fridge." Clark perked up at that, and Lex noticed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sandy asked.

"It's a pretty safe bet that Clark will always choose pie. He has a relationship with any little hussy in a pasty crust that frankly makes me a little bit jealous," Lex teased.

"What, like those movies?" Seth wondered. "Dude, that's just sad."

"Eww, no! Lex, don't be a jerk." Clark didn't need Seth or his family thinking he was some kind of freak. Was it his fault that his mother made the best pie on this or - he bet - any other planet?

"Sorry, Clark. But you're just so fun to tease. Really, Seth, it's not so surprising. Clark's mother is the best cook I know. "

Clark was surprised. "But Lex, you've got a gourmet chef at your disposal, not to mention the means to eat at the fanciest restaurants in the world."

"I know, Clark. But your mother's food transcends all that. It's just - special." For a moment, he looked very far away. "You know, when I was on the island, I had dreams about it. Her chicken and dumplings, with the steam still rising, and the carrots cooked to perfection. Those cranberry orange muffins. Hmm, we really need to get you home."

Clark knew Lex was half kidding, but that didn't make it any less true. "I know, Lex. Mom and Dad need me. I can't believe they're going to lose the farm. What are they going to do? " He couldn't imagine any other kind of life for them. He'd grown up on his father's family's farm, and couldn't fathom what his dad would do instead.

"They aren't." Lex said. "The dept is paid." He didn't give any more details, but Clark knew that meant he'd paid it himself. How that had been allowed to happen was beyond his guess. It made him relieved, but a little sad. He couldn't imagine how his father felt, letting Lex bail him out. Clark wished he could believe his dad thought of Lex as someone who cared enough about his family to help, not someone who probably had ulterior motives, and shouldn't be trusted. That Jonathan had allowed Lex to help must have meant he was incredibly desperate. And that was all Clark's fault.

"Lex, that's... wow. I don't know what to say, besides thank you." Clark vowed to show Lex just how thankful he could be, later, when they had some privacy.

"Clark, you know I would do anything for you and your family. Besides, your father saved my life. Rescuing me seems to run in the family."

"How did he manage that?" Clark asked. Lex told them all about the crash, that he wasn't sure it was Helen or his father's doing, or possibly both of them together. He woke up in the plane's wreckage and found the compass Jonathan had given him, and used it to navigate to relative safety. Clark thought it was more a testament to Lex's own survival skills than anything else. Lex was amazing.

"Anyway." Lex finished, "when I got back to Smallville and heard about your parents' predicament, I knew I had to help. Luckily, your father allowed me to do so, though he's insistent upon paying me back somehow." Yeah, that sounded like his dad.

Caleb and Hailey both had to leave, but not before Caleb's grudging admission that Lex's survival skills had been "surprisingly effective. I still think your father's an unethical cretin, however." Sandy gave a sarcastic laugh to that. Clark didn't know why.

"Thank you, I think," Lex answered. "Right now I'm inclined to agree with you. Of course he'd probably say the same about you.

After a last round of coffee, and Seth's delivery of his detailed plans to sail to Tahiti next summer (followed by an apology to Lex, because "Dude, you so don't want to hear boat stories now, do you?"" Sandy brought up the inevitable.

"Nice as this has been, Lex didn't just come out here to meet 'EmoGeek'. Seth, you shouldn't call yourself a geek--. What are the plans for taking Clark home to his family?"

"Clark can stay as long as he wants, can't he Mom?" Seth interjected, before Lex could answer. "Lex too, of course."

"Actually, I can't, Seth. I'm needed back in Smallville, and I promised Clark's parents I'd bring him home right away. I've got the new jet waiting at the airport, with the pilot on standby."

"Oh. Okay." Seth's disappointment was palpable, and Clark felt kind of bad.

"Well, look, Lex. It's already late. I don't want to show up at Mom and Dad's in the middle of the night. Why don't we call them and tell them we'll be home early tomorrow? Then you and Seth and I can hang out awhile." Clark looked pleadingly at Lex, hoping he'd understand that Seth could use a friend or two, even if it was just for a night. And really, he was quite amused at the idea of them geeking out together. He loved the glimpses of Lex as a kid that he sometimes got.

"There's plenty of room," Kirsten told them. "If it's all right with Clark's parents, it's fine with us." Sandy nodded, too.

"That sounds reasonable," Lex agreed. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Clark. "You're number one. Call them." Clark picked it up, and walked into the other room, wanting a little privacy. Not that he was going to get it, with Seth peeking around the corner, but he could deal with it.

The line picked up on the second ring. "Clark? Is that you, sweetheart?" God, his mother's voice sounded so good.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me. Thank you for sending Lex here. HE told me everything. Yes, we're fine. We'll be home early tomorrow, if that's all right." He paused to listen to her response. "No, I'm not trying to avoid Dad, though I don't imagine he wants much to do with me after what happened. I just thought it would be easier for all concerned." When it looked like Sandy had grabbed Seth from his listening post, Clark went on, telling his mom about the new friend he'd made, and how he didn't feel right about leaving so soon. Always one to encourage Clark's friendly interest in a nice, normal high school boy, she relented, making him promise to be home by dinner.

"Okay, sweetie. Will you talk to your father before you go?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll see him tomorrow. Tell him I'm sorry." Clark couldn't handle having that conversation long distance. He wasn't sure he could handle it in person, either.

When the pilot closed the door on Lex's new GulfStream, and told Lex and Clark to belt themselves in for take-off, Lex breathed a sigh of relief. He'd never been so glad to get away from the beach. The sun and sand and expensive oceanfront property that once might have been an attraction, just made him uneasy. He wanted nothing more than to go home, though he knew things weren't likely to be normal there, either.

But at least he could do what he'd promised. Bring his best friend home to the family that needed him, and maybe, get things back on track with Clark. He'd missed Clark, more than he could say. Missed the instant connection they'd had, despite their differences. Lately, it had seemed that the differences were taking over. The things Clark wouldn't, or couldn't tell him. The lack of trust. After awhile, their attraction to each other hadn't been enough. Lex didn't blame Clark entirely. Despite his looks, and the maturity he could show at times, Lex had to remember he was only seventeen.

That was why Lex had cultivated his relationship with Helen. Yes, he really did have feelings for her, though they were nowhere near his feelings for Clark. She was beautiful, and brilliant, and she had her own interests, which meant she wouldn't be threatened when he did the same. That her interests included murdering innocent people, and nearly killing her new husband was not something on which he had counted.

Really, it all came down to Clark. It was both a conscious act to give Clark the easy life he deserved, and a bit of jealousy. If Clark didn't trust Lex enough to let him know the real Clark, then Lex wasn't going to give Clark all of himself, either. It was petty, he knew, but it beat giving in to his anger at Clark's lies completely. This way, he thought, they could still have a future together. The parallels living this lie to his father's old infidelities were not something he liked to think about.

"Lex, are you all right?" Clark's hand on his arm shook him away from his reveries, and he turned to get a good look at his friend. Clark looked anything but 'all right'. There were circles under his eyes, and he looked somehow older. If Lex had to guess, he would say Clark was coming down from something, but he knew that was impossible.

"Not really, no, Clark. But I will be. Once we get home, and things go back to normal. Whatever that means, in Smallville."

"I'm sorry, Lex, for everything. I want things to go back to normal, too." He took Lex's hand, and didn't seem to notice as Lex squeezed it harder than normal as the plane took off. Lex hadn't felt this nervous about a plane trip since he was a boy, but unlike Lionel, Clark's presence reassured him, and made him feel safe. "I wish I could turn back these past few months, before I ruined everything for all of us." Clark bent his head forward, and Lex could see tears falling onto his jeans. That broke him, more than anything. He'd only seen Clark cry once before, when his mother had nearly died. He didn't ever want to see it again.

"Clark, come here." Lex said, pulling him close, and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. With his other hand, he stroked Clark's hair, longer than he had ever seen it, windblown into tousled curls. He wasn't sure if the comforting gesture was more for Clark or himself. "It's going to be all right. Your parents told me about the baby, and how you felt responsible, but it isn't your fault. The explosion was an accident. We all know you would never hurt the people you love on purpose." Lex reached into his pocket, and pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to Clark.

"You're not going to wipe my face for me, are you, Lex? Because my mother used to do that when I was a kid, and it would be weird."

"She probably spit on it, too. No, Clark. I plan on doing many things to you, when we're both feeling like ourselves again, but your mother would never dream of any of them." That got the beginnings of a laugh, and Lex knew Clark's mood had lifted, at least a little. He wished he could say the same about his own.

It helped when Clark leaned in to kiss him, lips soft on his, with none of the pressure he usually used. "I don't want to hurt you, Lex. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to do this again, and I had to touch you." Ignoring the twinges of pain from his sunburned and scraped skin, Lex kissed him back, with more fervor.

"You could never hurt me, Clark. Not by loving me." Clark's tremulous smile at Lex's words and actions made Lex smile in return. It wasn't the full on Clark Kent grin, but it was something. It was everything.

They flew for awhile in silence, still touching. Clark was next to the window, peering out at the view interestedly. Lex would just as soon avoid it. "It all looks so different when you're down there, you know, Lex? Like nobody's the same, and they all want to hurt you in different ways. But then I think about it, and see it like this" he gestured to the view far below "and it's all home. Every bit of it."

"I know what you mean, Clark." At least, Lex thought he did.

"I never really appreciated it before. I was so concerned about being different from everybody else that I didn't get how much we're all alike."

Lex nodded, but didn't ask for details, as much as he would have loved to. He just said, "You know I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." He could wait. It meant a lot that Clark would even allude to the proverbial elephant in their living room.

Clark looked at him a long time, as if assessing Lex's ability to control his curiousity. "I know, Lex. Someday I will. It's just not something I can deal with right now."

"Believe me, I understand, Clark. I've got a pretty full plate myself. We've both got a lot of recovering to do." Lex wondered when he would feel like himself again. He could still see Louis in his head, and it worried him that he could lose control of his own mind like that.

"Yeah," Clark said, then they both were silent awhile, presumably thinking about what their homecoming would be like. Before too long, Lex felt Clark relax against him, and heard the small snuffling noises he made in his sleep. It made him feel tender and protective towards Clark, as if Clark was as fragile as the rest of them.

"You're going to come in with me when I see my parents, right?" Clark asked him. 'They'll want to thank you."

"I don't think so, this time. They'll be so glad to see you, they won't need me around. I promise I'll come by later, but you guys need some time to reconnect."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that. I don't know if I can face them alone."

"Yes you can. You can do anything, Clark. I've no doubts about that. Besides, they'll be so happy to see you, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"You really think so?" Clark wanted to believe him, it was clear.

"Yes, Clark. Hell, your mom is probably baking one each of all your favorite kind of pies, just so you'll have your choice."

"I've missed my mother's pies. They sure beat the one Kirsten served, don't they?"

"That wouldn't take much. But she was very nice, wasn't she? And it looks like you made a good friend in Seth. Nice kid, even if he was looking at you like you were Warrior Angel Special number 1, and he was an acid free sleeve."

"Jealous, Lex? That's cute. But you don't need to worry. I tend not to go for guys who look like psychopaths I've known." Clark looked up devilishly. "Even if they are kind of hot." He ducked when Lex hit him with the small buckwheat filled pillow each seat had on it, and pretended to flinch. "Besides, it sounds like I've got more to be jealous about. Just what exactly happened between you and Seth's aunt?"

"I really don't remember. I think we were both too drunk." Lex was only half kidding. He loved shocking Clark with his "big bad youth" stories.

"We're about twenty minutes from landing, Mr. Luthor," the pilot notified them. "Everything looks good."

"Thanks, Jeff," Lex answered. He liked his new pilot, whose background had of course been thoroughly researched. Jeff was right. The landing was smooth, and Lex was ridiculously relieved to be back on home ground. So was Clark, obviously, despite his apprehension about seeing his parents.

The private airstrip just outside Smallville was nearly empty when they landed. Lex's limo was waiting for them, thanks to his calling ahead. In less than an hour, Clark would be home. Lex was happy for him, but was starting to get apprehensive about his own reunion with Helen, and his father. He was going to have to ferret out some answers, and he wasn't looking forward to learning the unpleasant truth.

This time, Clark sensed his unease, saying "If I shouldn't worry, you shouldn't either."

"We're both going to be fine." Lex tried to believe it.

When the limo pulled into the Kents' drive, Clark all but hopped out while it was still moving. "Are you sure you won't come in with me?"

"That's all right, Clark. I think I'll just go home. You can call me later and tell me how it all went." He couldn't face witnessing another happy Kent family reunion. It was petty, but ever since that hostage situation at Level 3, he'd been uncomfortable watching Jonathan and Martha's open affection for their son. Jealousy wasn't one of Lex's better traits, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

Maybe it wasn't exactly jealousy that made him hold back as he witnessed Clark's mother rush out to greet Clark, but the knowledge it wasn't his place. Clark's grin as he hugged her was luminous, and Lex could see the new lines Martha's beautiful face ease when she held her son.

"Jonathan! He's home. Our boy is home." Lex heard her yell, and Jonathan came out from the barn. Clark held back for a moment, looking unsure, until Jonathan approached him, arms outstretched.

"Clark, I'm so sorry, son. I should never have spoken to you the way I did. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, Dad. Besides, you didn't say anything that wasn't true. It was my fault. I'm just glad you want me back at home."

"There was never any question about that, son," Jonathan said, leading his family into the house. Unnoticed, Lex told the driver to drive on. 


End file.
